Des mouches et du vinaigre
by Asrial
Summary: Pour récuperer son pope, Athéna a du aller loin. et il lui a fallut offrir quelque chose a Shion de suffisament important pour lui pour qu'il accepte de revenir. Et puis des vacances aussi... Mu X Saga, Camus X milo, El Cid X Shion et plein d'autres


Des mouches et du vinaigre

NDA : peut-être une suite, peut-être une OS, je sais pas encore. A voir suivant vos reviews

Athéna avait longuement négocié avec son frère Apollon pour récupérer ses chevaliers d'or sans réelles avancées.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une âme particulière fut relâchée des Enfers une fois son tour de Roue terminée qu'elle parvint finalement à obtenir quelque chose, presque cinq ans après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès.

L'âme ancienne avec elle, elle s'était présenté à son grand frère, sure d'elle a présent.

Puis elle s'était écartée et avait laissé l'âme parler.

Apollon avait d'abord été surprit par cette simple âme humaine qui osait lever les yeux sur lui.

Il y avait une grande dignité dans cette âme.  
>Une grande dignité et une douleur poignante qui serra le cœur immortel.<p>

L'âme n'était qu'une moitié d'une union pour la vie. Le genre d'union rare chez les mortels mais qui transcendait finalement même la mort.

Et à cause de lui, Dieu du Soleil, cette âme était à la torture, tranchée à vif, incapable de retrouver sa moitié que ce soit dans la vie ou la mort, incapable de se reposer ou de revenir à la vie.

Apollon avait accepté de la rendre à Athéna mais à son grand désarroi, il ne pouvait le faire sans rendre toutes ses sœurs, prisonnières toutes ensembles.

Entre la punition d'une douzaine d'âme et la torture d'une seule, le dieu n'avait pas eut le choix. Les Lois de Zeus étaient les même pour tous.  
>On ne séparait pas un couple unis pour la vie.<p>

Aussi avait-il accepté d'être magnanime.  
>Apollon avait rendu toutes les âmes à Athéna.<p>

Les chevaliers d'or étaient tous revenus à la vie.

##########

Camus se promenait dans les rues d'Athènes, main dans la main avec son Milo.

Les deux hommes profitaient éhontément de leur vie et de leur bonheur retrouvé sans plus se poser de question.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenus à la vie, les deux chevaliers n'avaient pas réfléchit longtemps. Ils avaient faillit tout perdre une fois, pas deux !

Dès qu'ils avaient ouverts les yeux et que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, les choses avaient été conclues.

Ils étaient ensembles et rien ne pourrait les séparer à nouveau.

D'autres avaient réagit comme eux.  
>Mu et Saga, Aphrodite et DeathMask, Shaka et Aiolia….<p>

D'autres en étaient encore à se tourner autours, mais ils finiraient bien par se caser.

En tout état de cause, pour l'instant, les deux hommes se baladaient dans la capitale grecque à la recherche d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Mu.

Le petit mouton allait avoir 25 ans (temps de mort incluse) ou 21 ans (années de mort exclues)

Tout le monde semblait déterminé à fêter cet anniversaire comme si c'était le premier.  
>Et quelque part, ca l'était.<p>

Mu était le chevalier du premier Temple.

D'un commun accord tacite, les chevaliers d'or avaient décidés de vivre leur vie comme jamais et de ne plus rien laisser passer.

Mu était le premier du zodiaque, même si d'autres anniversaires étaient passé depuis leur retour à la vie, ils commenceraient leur nouveau lien de fraternité avec lui.

Et puis, une jolie fête distrairait Mu de sa tristesse de ne pas avoir retrouvé son maitre….

Contrairement à eux, Shion n'était pas revenu à la vie. Athéna avait nommé Dokho Pope mais en lui promettant que ce ne serait que provisoire. Une douzaine d'année grand maximum avait-elle promis.

Camus serra doucement la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Depuis leur retour à la vie, il souriait bien plus. Avoir Milo près de lui avait attendrit et détendu son caractère autant que la situation avait calmé Milo.

"- Qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir à un petit agneau tout triste à ton avis ?" Soupira Camus

Milo réfléchit longuement.

"- Hum….Je ne sais pas trop, j'avoue. Saga aussi cherche frénétiquement quelque chose qui lui plairait…." Une étincelle de génie effleura soudain l'esprit du scorpion. "Dis… Plutôt que de lui acheter quelque chose, pourquoi on ne lui ferait pas ?"

Camus en resta surpris.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Et bien…. Mu n'a pas grand chose de son peuple, pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à Dokho ce qu'il sait des Atlantes ? On pourrait lui faire une tenue traditionnelle ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Shaka devrait nous trouver de la soie de qualité, Aldé brode merveilleusement, toi tu sais coudre… A nous tous, on devrait arriver à lui faire quelque chose."

Camus eut un sourire tendre pour son compagnon.

"- C'est une excellente idée mon Milo !"

Et tout content, il se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son chevalier d'or.

Heureux comme tout de voir son Camus content, Milo passa son bras autour de sa taille sans se soucier des regards en coin que les gens pouvaient leur jeter.

Perdu dans leur contentement conjoint, les deux hommes ne prirent pas garde où leurs pas les conduisaient.  
>Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent au pied de l'Acropole qu'ils sortirent de leur bulle. Les touristes passaient autour d'eux comme sans les voir. Ils les évitaient machinalement sans même réaliser leur existence ou leur présence.<br>Comme si quelque chose les séparait du flot ordinaire des mortels.

Un frisson nerveux descendit dans le dos des deux chevaliers.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Camus secoua la tête. 

"- Je ne sais pas mon Milo."

Des pleurs de nouveau né les firent sursauter.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, ils suivirent les pleurs. Ils étaient trop forts pour être ignoré mais pourtant trop loin pour qu'ils aient pu les entendre si les choses avaient été normales.

Ils remontèrent les pleurs jusqu'à ce qui avait été le maitre autel du temple d'Athéna.

Là, sur les débris de pierre, un bébé emmailloté dans une couverture blanche en soie pleurait de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Camus se précipita pour prendre le nourrisson dans ses bras.

Le bébé se calma immédiatement sans s'occuper du hoquet de surprise de Camus.

L'enfant avait du cosmos. Un cosmos puissant.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait stupéfié Camus.

Le bébé atlante avait les cheveux verts d'eau, les yeux violets et des points parme sur le front. 

"- Shion…" Murmura Milo.

Leur pope.

############

A Jamir, Mu avait passé de longues heures a nettoyer la tour pour la fermer avec un pincement au cœur.

Revenir ici, même avec Saga, lui rendait mélancolique.

A présent, il avait décidé de ne plus revenir.

Saga l'attendait en bas de la tour, dehors, avec Kiki.

Le petit garçon comprenait la décision de fermer la tour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez âgé pour venir y vivre seul, s'il en décidait ainsi.

Mu finissait son dernier tour.  
>Il avait fermé toutes les fenêtres et tous les volets un a un, éteint chaque chandelle, recouvert chaque meuble d'un drap blanc…<br>la tour prenait des airs de sépulcre.

En fermant la tour, c'était le deuil de son enfance, de son maitre et des guerres passées qu'il faisait.  
>Une fois ce deuil passé et accepté, il pourrait aller de l'avant, enfin…<p>

Peut-être.

Mu hésita sur la porte de la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore fermé.

Il n'avait quasiment jamais foulé le sol de cette pièce.

Elle resterait toujours pour lui la chambre de Shion. Jamais elle ne serait SA chambre, même s'il était le maitre de Jamir.

Après une grande respiration, il entra dans la pièce.

Et se figea.

Une petite chose dans une couverture de soie le fixait, couché sur le dos sur le lit.

Dans un état second, vaincu par la surprise, Mu vint prendre le bébé Atlante dans ses bras.

Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, des points verts, une peau olivatre comme jamais aucun atlante n'en avait eut….

Le regard de Mu se perdit dans les yeux du bébé.  
>Des yeux qu'il connaissait<p>

Qu'il reconnaissait.  
>Des yeux qui avaient veillés sur son sommeil de bébé puis d'enfant pendant tout le temps où il avait dormit dans la chambre de son maitre au Sanctuaire.<p>

Le confident silencieux et immobile de ses angoisses, de ses peurs d'enfant et de ses larmes de douleur.

Rodrigue y Barreda.

El Cid

Le Capricorne de la génération de son maitre.

Son compagnon pour la vie.

"- SAGAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Sans se soucier de fermer la chambre, le bébé étroitement serré contre lui, Mu dévala les escaliers avant de sauter du premier étage.

"- Saga ! Regarde !"

##############

Dix chevaliers d'or ou assimilés étaient penchés sur la petite chose qui se tortillait dans le nids de coussins préparé en catastrophe par Camus au milieu de son lit.

Comme onze fées de conte, chacun se penchait sur le nourrisson et y allait de son commentaire.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il est petit !"

"- C'est un nourrisson, Aiolia. Tu n'étais pas plus grand quand tu es né tu sais." Sourit Aioros, amusé par son frère.

"- Oui, mais c'est le pope quand même !" Protesta encore le lion.

"- Pour l'instant c'est juste un petit bébé." Insista Le Sagittaire avait de venir chatouiller le nez du nouveau-né qui gazouilla aussi bien sous la caresse que sous le cosmos du chevalier d'or qui le taquinait.

"- Il a des ongles minuscules." Murmura doucement DM qui s'était accroupit à côté du lit.

"- Il n'allait pas venir au monde avec des griffes, voyons !" Grinça Camus

"- Mais c'est le pope !"

Camus leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Et puis il a quasi pas de cheveux !" Ca c'était Shura.

"- C'est un bébé !" Gronda le Verseau

"- Mais c'est le pope !"

"- C'est peut-être le pope mais il a les fesses sales." Fit soudain remarquer Kanon alors que le visage du bébé se fripait et qu'une odeur digne d'une attaque bactériologique empuantissait l'atmosphère."

"- Mais c'est le pope !" Insistèrent Aiolia, Shura et DM avec un rien de consternation désespérée.

Milo éclata de rire pendant que Camus déshabillait le bébé.  
>Son rire fit bientôt place à l'horreur lorsqu'il réalisa que son compagnon utilisait une de ses chemises pour langer le bébé.<p>

Magnanimes, Shaka et Aphrodite attrapèrent leurs amoureux par le bras.

"- On va aller faire quelques courses pour notre pope miniature."

Dans un coin, fasciné, Dokho ne pouvait détacher son regard de son plus vieil ami.

Un bébé.

Shion était revenu.  
>En bébé…<br>Oui, dans une douzaine d'année, le mini pope serait prêt à reprendre sa place.  
>S'il y était entrainé correctement.<br>C'est avec une résolution nouvelle que la Balance se jura de rendre a son vieil ami un Sanctuaire dans un état parfait et qu'il connaitrait assez pour pouvoir tout lui réapprendre avant de lui rendre les rênes.

#########

Mu berçait le nourrisson contre lui.

La chaleur qui montait du bébé lui rappelait des souvenirs d'un autre enfant qu'il avait élevé.

Accroupit près de son maitre assit dans le fauteuil à bascule qui avait accueillit des générations des derrières atlantes, Kiki ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au minuscule bébé qui observait le monde avec un regard déjà digne.

"- Vous êtes sur que c'est El Cid, Maitre Mu ?"

Mu hocha la tête en berçant le petit.

Petit à petit, les paupières du bébé se faisaient plus lourdes. Il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir.

"- Oui, certain. J'ai vu son portrait avant de m'endormir pendant des années. Sans compter les quelques miniatures que Shion avait de lui."

"- Mais pourquoi il est revenu ?

Saga posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, le gémeau avait eut quelques petites difficultés. Si sa liaison avec Mu s'était faite tout naturellement, il restait secoué par de monstrueuses crises d'angoisse et de panique où il se reprochait sans fin ses actes.  
>Il fallait les efforts combinés de Mu et Kanon pour le sortir de ces phases de dépression.<p>

"- Mu…. Tu m'as toujours dit que Shion et Rodrigue étaient extrêmement proches. Un peu comme Camus et Milo…"

Mu hocha la tête.  
>Tout le sanctuaire connaissait la teneur du lien qui unissait le couple.<br>Sauf le couple lui-même, tellement amoureux qu'ils en étaient même oublieux de la profondeur de leur union pour la vie.

"- Si Rodrigue est vivant…. Peut-être que Shion l'est aussi…."

Mu leva lentement les yeux sur Saga, une étincelle incrédule au fond des yeux qui se transforma lentement en espoir insensé.

"- Il faudra juste le trouver, Mu…."

Le Bélier resta silencieux un moment avant de poser le bébé a nouveau bien réveillé par la tempête de cosmos qui agitait Mu dans les bras de Saga.

"- Il va me falloir des affaires pour ce petit bout. Ensuite, nous rentrons à la maison….Je vais avoir des recherches à faire."

Le gémeau prit l'enfant contre lui.

Leurs regards, se croisèrent.

Un instant, Saga se perdit dans le regard calme et digne du bébé avant qu'un sourire timide ne lui monte aux lèvres.

Ce serait une façon comme une autre d'expier ce qu'il avait fait à Shion que d'élever son compagnon pour qu'il redevienne un chevalier.

"- Nous allons retrouver ton mouton, Rodrigue. Ne t'en fait pas."

Le regard digne du bébé se détendit quelque peu. Satisfait, il bailla, puis s'endormit contre le torse chaud de cosmos du gémeau.

############

La rumeur s'était rependue à la vitesse d'une gastroentérite pendant un réveillon de noël dans tout le sanctuaire.

Shion, leur pope, le seul vrai pope que les chevaliers avaient connu en tant que tel était revenu.

En six mots comme en cent : Papa était rentré à la maison.

Un véritable défilé se poursuivait chez Camus pour les raisons les plus futiles.

Le Verseau ne s'en offusquait pas.

Il était normal que la chevalerie veuille être sur que l'équilibre était de retour.

Même si l'équilibre faisait 35 cm de long, pesait 2kg tout mouillé et pour l'instant tétait son biberon avec énergie.

Voir leur pope miniature ne semblait pas déphases plus que ca la majorité des chevaliers.

Ils n'étaient plus à ça prêt.

Même les chevaliers en charge de centre d'entrainement avaient fait le déplacement.

La rumeur allait encore plus vite qu'un chevalier d'or a pleine vitesse en descente.

Albior se retira pour laisser la place à Misty et Algol. Le jeune couple en était encore à arrondir les angles entre eux.

Comme pour chaque chevalier qui était passé le voir, le bébé délaissa son biberon le temps de lever une main vers eux.

Invariablement, le chevalier prenait la minuscule menotte entre deux doigts et ressentait la petite décharge de cosmos de leur pope en couche.

Presque une bénédiction.

Fascinés, les deux chevaliers d'argent restèrent encore quelques minutes, incapables de parler.

Dans les bras de sa maman, Shion se contentait de manger.

Camus sourit doucement au couple lorsque Shion finit enfin son second biberon.

"- Il va dormir maintenant."

Misty et Algol se retirèrent.

Au passage, ils prévinrent les autres chevaliers qui attendaient leur tour que leur mini pope faisait sa sieste.

Il n'y eut pas de protestation.

Pour une fois depuis des années, l'intégralité ou presque de la chevalerie allait dans le même sens : Voir un bébé atlante grandir et surtout, s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là.

###########

Saga posa son sac et celui de Mu sur le seuil de la première maison.

Le gémeau avait plus ou moins délaissé sa maison pour la laisser à son frère. Lui vivait avec Mu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de eux maison et l'atelier du réparateur d'armure était plus important qu'une salle de bain avec une baignoire assez grande pour deux.

Derrière lui, Kiki arrivait, les bras chargés du nécessaire acheté dans la première ville traversée pour le bébé.

Bébé qui dormait pour l'instant du sommeil de la petite enfance dans l'écharpe de portage que Mu avait attaché autour de son torse. Le bélier aurait pu installer le bébé dans son dos mais il avait préféré le mettre sur sa poitrine. Le bébé était extrêmement éveillé, même pour un nourrisson atlante et déjà Mu devait répondre à ses questions mentales. Pour l'instant, ce n'étaient que des petites touches à la cohérence intermittente, mais il n'était jamais assez tôt pour faire travaille l'esprit et le cosmos d'un mini chevalier.

"- Comment va Rodrigue, Mu ?"

"- Il dort." Sourit le jeune bélier avant de caresser le front duveteux du nourrisson. "Pourquoi ?"

Saga resta silencieux un instant.

"- L'ambiance du sanctuaire est étrange."

Mu resta interdit une minute avant de réaliser. Normalement, leurs frères auraient déjà du descendre les saluer, ou tout au moins Aldébaran, voir Kanon. Mais là, tout le monde semblait réunit plus haut. Et avec les ors, un nombre certains d'argents et de bronzes. Et même probablement de gardes.

Les deux hommes accompagné du jeune adolescent aux cheveux rouges prirent le temps de ranger leurs affaires, changer le bébé, puis montèrent rejoindre leurs collègues.

Arrivés vers le 9eme étage, Rodrigue se réveilla en sursaut.

Soudain très agité, il se tortillait dans l'écharpe bébé comme s'il voulait s'en échapper pour monter plus vite.

A mesure que les trois jeunes gens montèrent, le petit atlante s'agita de plus en plus au point que même Saga sentait son excitation via son cosmos.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Je ne sais pas, Saga. Mais ca se passe chez le verseau."

Ils en eurent la confirmation lorsqu'ils tombèrent un nombre certain de gardes qui tentaient de voir ce qui se passait dans le temple sans en avoir trop l'air.

Saga attrapa l'un d'entre eux pas le bras.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Répéta-t-il.

Le garde sursauta.

"- Ho, chevalier ! C'est le pope Shion ! Il est revenu !"

Les deux chevaliers d'or échangèrent un regard.

Un Rodrigue bébé, un pope qui n'était pas dans son temple mais chez l'un des couples les plus solides du sanctuaire et qui en plus avait déjà élevé des enfants ?  
>C'était trop évident.<p>

Un énorme sourire au visage, les deux hommes se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'appartement du maitre des lieux.

Assis par terre autour d'un tapis d'éveil colorés, leurs onze collègues faisaient cercles autours d'un tout petit bébé Atlante très occupé à tenter d'attraper les mèches de cheveux d'un camus penché sur lui pour changer sa couche.

Contre le torse de Mu, Rodrigue lâcha un petit cri de souris qui leur fit à tous lever la tête.

Shion s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Camus en profita pour finir de lui couvrir le derrière.

Immobiles à présent, les deux bébés se fixaient comme s'il n'y avait plus rien au monde à par l'autre.

Lentement, Mu détacha son petit fardeau pour venir le poser près du bébé pope qui avait roulé sur le ventre dès qu'il avait pu.

Lui aussi sur le ventre, Rodrigue rampa jusqu'à l'autre bébé.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, un long moment, avant que Shion ne se mettre à gazouiller. Rodrigue répondit de la même façon.

Puis les deux bébés collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, comme l'instinct le leur demandait.

Les chevaliers d'or reculèrent un peu

Comment deux corps de bébé pouvaient-ils contenir autant de cosmos ?

Lorsque la tempête d'énergie se calma, les deux bébés dormaient, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

"- Mu ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" S'inquiéta Camus qui n'osait séparer son fils de l'autre bébé atlante.

"- Nous avons trouvé Rodrigue à Jamir…" Expliqua Saga alors que Mu semblait incapable de répondre, comme Kiki. Les deux atlantes avaient prit de plein fouet la tempête mentale et ne pouvaient se débarrasser le sourire presque niaiseux qu'ils avaient sur les lèvres.

"- Rodrigue ? Comme dans El Cid ?" Shura semblait frappé par la foudre.

"- Oui. Mu était persuadé que c'était lui. Et à la réaction de Shion, nous avons confirmation."

Camus avait finalement ramassé les deux bébés. Il faisait trop froid par terre pour qu'il les y laisse dormir. Avec l'aide de Mu, ils les mirent tous les deux dans le berceau du mini pope.

"- Qui est ce Rodrigue ?"

"- Le compagnon de Shion quand il était chevalier. Rodrigue était un peu son Milo à lui." Expliqua Shura.

Dokho rit doucement.

"- Rodrigue était son Camus, Plutôt. Ils avaient presque vingt ans d'écarts quand même .Et Rodrigue était quelqu'un d'extrêmement digne et posé. Shion était une petite terreur quand il était jeune." Rétablit Dokho, heureux pour son vieil ami." Quand Rodrigue est mort, Shion a été totalement dévasté. Nous n'aurions pas été à patauger dans la guerre et le sang jusqu'aux mollets, il se serait laissé mourir…."

Milo baissa les yeux. N'eussent-ils été eux même au milieu d'une guerre, il se serait tué une fois Camus mort. Il comprenait.

Penchés sur le berceau, Mu et Camus souriaient aux deux bébés endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Saga et Milo vinrent prendre leur moitié respective dans leurs bras.

"- Ils faudra les séparer quand ils seront un peu plus grand." Fit remarquer Milo.

Au regard scandalisé des autres il insista.

"- Regardez les, ils sont tellement oublieux l'un de l'autre… Si on les laisse grandir comme ca, ils finiront limite autistes. Je parle pas de les séparer séparer. Je dis juste que Maman Camus et Maman Mu devront élever leur progéniture chacun chez soi."

Dokho approuva.

"- Ils étaient déjà fusionnels avec 20 ans d'écarts. Maintenant ca pourrait être à la limite du dangereux."

Ecarlate après le coup du "maman", Mu et Camus ronchonnèrent un peu mais finirent par approuver. Leurs bébés devraient être bien élevés.

Leurs bébés…..

Ils échangèrent un regard

Leurs bébés oui…  
>Leurs bébés qui dormaient ensemble, l'un dans une grenouillère violette avec des moutons verts dessus et l'autre dans un petit sari atlante d'un bleu très clair.<p>

Des bébés qui seraient leur pope et… et quoi ? le prochain bélier ? Kiki était là… Capricorne ? Rodrigue était né cette fois en bélier….

A moins que Rodrigue ne soit destiné à être autre chose cette fois…

Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules.

Pour l'instant, ca n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Pour l'instant, il leur fallait grandir. Et ils auraient près de 80 chevaliers pour s'assurer que leur enfance en serait bien une.  
>Cette fois.<p> 


End file.
